Mushroom Kingdom Hearts
by thebrickmaster96
Summary: A retelling of the plot of the hit video game Kingdom Hearts, this time done with classic video game characters!
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone, my name is C.J. Moore. This is my first time publishing a story here on FanFiction, and I hope that in time you grow to love it.

Before we get into this, let me explain a few things: This story is a retelling of the popular video game Kingdom Hearts. A lot of the characters and locations have been switched out, and unless you've played the game, it's not going to make a whole lot of sense. If you haven't played the game but still want to read my story, that's fine and I won't stop you. I just hope that by reading this you plan on playing the game sometime in the near future. I'm serious; you need to play it, it's one of the best video games of all time; it's not negotiable.

Any who, this story is a combination of Kingdom Hearts as well as the 90's Saturday morning cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. If you haven't seen the show, you really haven't missed much. So I'll just give you the synopsis: A kid playing on his NES gets sucked through his TV into a world of classic video game characters, where he is marked as their hero and must save the worlds on a weekly basis from a league of poorly-represented video game villains alongside a team o poorly-represented video game heroes.

What I'm basically doing is combining the two stories so that it's essentially the story of Kingdom Hearts, but with a video gamey twist. So you can expect to see all of your beloved classic video game franchises in my story including Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metroid, and many more. But in case you don't see your favorite game series on here, then I want to explain that it probably didn't make my rules for this story:

# 1: It has to have been on a Nintendo console at least once.

# 2: Unless it's an official Nintendo franchise, it has to have been around since the 16-bit era.

And # 3: No Final Fantasy. Because that pretty much defeats the purpose.

I'm going to try to upload this thing as often as I can, and I hope that you stick around until the very end. And I think it's worth mentioning that I plan on doing the whole KH series. But without further ado, let's dive right in to Mushroom Kingdom Hearts...


	2. Epilogue

Much to do, with such limited time.

Take your time, no need to rush.

Never run from a challenge.

Power must be acquired.

But your stage is not yet set.

Combat is inevitable.

Keep your skill about you.

Your mission will begin, but be patient.

Such great risks often lead to a short life.

But never run from a challenge.

For you have the greatest gift of all.

So remember:

You are no pawn, but a player in you own tale.


	3. Alphaville

**ALPHAVILLE**

Kevin Keene awoke with a start.

'Where was I?' He asked himself; then he realized: the dream again. For the past few days, he'd had the exact same dream where... well he himself had a hard time describing it, but it almost felt like it was... preparing him for something.

It didn't take long for him to readjust to his reality. He was, at first, a bit confused. He looked around, trying to determine his current location, as he certainly wasn't in bed. He was surprised to find himself in front of his own house, laying his head against the big tree in his front yard. He loved this tree, sitting under its branches was always a good way to clear the mind.

It was then that he remembered dozing off in the middle of a deep thought; Kevin always managed to conjur up deep thoughts, this particular one more deep than usual.

_'Shame I can't remember it,'_ Kevin thought to himself. _'but it must have been really something to make me nod off in the middle of the day.'_ He then looked around to the rest of his surroundings. The sun was shining brightly, which wasn't a surprise as this was Alphaville.

Many people could agree that there was no where else in the world where the sun shined brighter than in the small suburban town of Alphaville. The rain came and went, and even in the snowy days of winter there were always signs of the big guy smiling.

Other than that, same ol' same ol'. The birds were chirping, the kids were playing, there was a giant girl's head staring right at him. "Woah!" He said as he stumbled backwards, only to see that the 'giant head' in particular did have a body, making it a whole human being. From toe-to-head she wore blue boots, a white skirt, a pink tank top, enough jewelry to boot, and beautiful long, brown hair. But Kevin was still more focused on her face; a face that he'd seen nearly every day for as long as he could remember, but one that he never got tired of looking at. "Jeez, Lana; don't scare me like that!"

"Did you have a nice snooze, Kevin?" Lana Prince said jokingly. "Yeah, sure." Kevin then thought to himself for a moment. "Hey Lana, have you ever had a dream that seemed like it was trying to tell you something?" "I don't believe so." She said, in her usual well-spoken manner. Kevin tried to find a way to explain it to her. "It's just that I... nevermind." Lana plopped down right next to him, watching the rest of the neighborhood go about their business. They saw one of the neighbor boys fooling around with his blue remote control car, another was riding his yellow big wheel and rolled into the street.

Kevin thought that he'd be the one to break the silence. "Say Lana, do you ever feel like... leaving this place?" "What's wrong with Alphaville?" "Nothing, it's just... sometimes it gets a little dull living here. Sometimes I just want to have a little adventure." "Come now, we get plenty of excitement around here." "Come on, what possible excitement could a paperboy living in the middle of the suburbs get out of life?" Suddenly, a brash voice spoke up from behind: "The risk of losing your job comes to mind."

The two turned to see an older kid in a red sports jacket leaning up against the tree looking down at them. "I don't think I should have to remind you Keene, that your chance at what little money a kid of your age can get is dangling as it is." Kevin stood up and tried to play it cool. "Well unlike you, Mike Vincent, at least I work hard to get what little I can while you keep mooching off your folks." he said somewhat sarcastically, not even looking at him. "Working hard huh? Well I hope that makes it up to Mr. Irata for constantly being late." Kevin turned toward his friend. "What are you..." "Your paper route? It was supposed to start ten minutes ago."

Kevin's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Holy Crud! I am SO late!" Acting quickly, he zipped up his blue jacket, grabbed his yelow ball cap off the tree branch he hung it on and placed it backwards on his head, rushed inside his house to get his satchel, and rode his bicycle as fast as his legs made possible out the garage door. Mike called out to his best friend as he rode out of sight: "Hey Kev, catch you at the training course after your shift, 'kay?" Kevin shouted back: "I am so there."

Kevin rode halfway across his small town and right behind the building that published the papers he delivered, _The Daily Sun_, to come face-to-face with a very enraged man. Kevin attempted to plee: "I'm really sorry, Mr. Irata. I honestly don't know what could've-" "I don't want to hear excuses, Keene!" Mr. Irata then placed a large bundle of rolled-up newspapers into his satchel. "Just get those papers to our paying subscribers on Bedard Street, or you can kiss this gig sayonara!" Without a second to lose, Kevin was off like lightening to his designated street.

The paperboy knew the routine. He had this street down pat. All he had to do was deliver to the subscribers' houses and skip the rest. He knew the pattern, this was going to be a snap.

His first house was that of, as the kids refered to her as, 'Crazy Old Lady MacKenzie'. To be fair, Mrs. Mackenzie wasn't exactly crazy per se, it was just that she had a very hard time letting go of grudges. When Kevin first started his paper route, he accidentaly threw a bit too far to the left and broke one of her windows, an event she has never lived down. Now more experienced and with highly improved aim, Kevin managed to land the paper right on her doorstep. Kevin was shocked to find no trace of an angry Mrs. Mackenzie; maybe this was going to be a good day after a- "KEVIN KEENE!" _'Crud.'_ Kevin thought. Hitting the brakes on his bike, he stopped to find a middle-aged woman with hair curlers and in a red bathrobe holding a rolling pin like it was a loaded gun. He decided to just sit back and endure what rant the crone had in store for him today. "Good morning, Mrs. Mackenzie..." "Any morning with YOU in it is no good one, Kevin Keene. No woman is safe, no house is safe, and _ESPECIALLY_ no WINDOW is safe when YOU'RE around!" "C'mon Mrs. Mackenzie, that was a long while ago. Haven't you forgiven me yet? I'd think someone of your age wouldn't want to throw your heart-rate off track every mornin-" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" _"Oh, Snap."_ Kevin took off like a bullet as Mrs. Mackenzie chased after him with her pin.

A couple houses down, he managed to lose her. Now it was time for the next house, this one belonging to the Jeffersons. This one he was quite familiar with, as the Jeffersons often let their scotty dog Killer roam free in the front yard. Killer was a sweet dog, but he was a bit TOO fond of Kevin. Every time he came by their house, Killer would begin to chase him; eventually Kevin found out that throwing a paper for him to chew on kept him distracted long enough for him to get away. So Kevin threw a paper at the porch, a paper to the dog, narrowly avoided an oncoming skate-boarder and went on his way.

And once again, Kevin Keene was forced to face the reality that his was a very hum-drum life. The route was the same as it always was; keep a slow speed near Mr. Gomez's house as his driving skills sorely lack, avoid running over the wierd kid who lies on the sidewalk on his back all day kicking his legs in the air and calling it 'break-dancing', and aside from some minor changes from the norm such as a construction worker who's been jackhammering the pavement lately and a spare tire accidentaly rolling right in front of him, it was pretty much the same. Nevertheless, Kevin finished his route, collected his pay, with deductions for tardiness, and headed on down to the training course, as promised to his friends.

The training course was actually a nearby obstacle course used to train the town's BMX team. Some afternoons, Kevin and his friends would sneak in with their bikes while the team was away and do some tricks of their own. A lot of the kids would compete, and it was clear that not one of them was better with their bikes than Kevin and his best bud Mike Vincent. They set up a bunch of targets around the track, and the goal was to knock as many down as possible while on your bike. It was all good fun; and to Kevin, sometimes, it seemed that hanging out with his friends doing stuff like this was the only true enjoyment he could get in his life.

After almost a full day of riding, while the other kids kept at it, Kevin sat on the bleachers with friends Lana, who never actually rode any of the bikes but was always happy to watch, and Mike, best friend and close rival. The three sat side-by-side watching the sun go down. Kevin was the first to speak. "So Mike, what do think of your life... As-is I mean?" Mike thought for a moment and answered: "To be honest pal, I wouldn't mind gettin' out of here myself. Sometimes... I just imagine what it'd be like to find some real danger and death-defying stuff out there, ya know?" Kevin responded jokingly: "I don't know about danger or defying death, but as long as I get some real variety, I'll be happy. What about you Lana, what'd you like to do?" Lana, keeping her gaze on the setting sun, spoke. "You two can keep your danger and what-not, but if it meant getting the chance to find my father, I wouldn't hesitate for a second." "Yeah, how old were you when he went missing?" "I can't remember, it was before I moved here, I think." Kevin, always interested in learning more about Lana, continued to ask questions. "If you found your dad, what would you say?" Lana looked down, trying to stay chipper. "I'd say... _'Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?'_"

She started to tear up a little, prompting Kevin to hold her hand to cheer her up. Mike was the next to speak. "Well, if you want to find your dad, you won't find him in Alphaville." He then stood right up and exclaimed: "I got it! What if we just took our bikes and rode out of here, tonight?" Kevin looked at him with his best 'are you crazy?' look. "Relax, I'm just kidding, dude."

Lana stood up and collected her things. "I should really be going, guys. See you later!" Lana took off towards her house as Kevin and Mike looked on. "I should really be going too, Mike. My mom'll murder me if I stay out too late." Kevin headed down the bleacers, unchained his bike from the rack, and was about to take off.

"Hey Kevin, wait!" Mike called out. "I just wanted to remind you that we promised the guys that we were gonna have that big race tomorrow for the title 'master of the track'. You still good on that?" "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. And I should probably warn you that I'm prepared to bring my A-game." "Can't wait. Later, bud." Kevin rode back to his house, thinking about today. He came to the conclusion that while his current life isn't one worth writing home about, as long as his friends saw him through it, then it was one he was willing to suffer through a bit more.

But for some other reason, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he had the strangest feeling like something was coming. Something that was really going to make a change.

Meanwhile, on another world:

It was a beautiful day in The Kingdom, the mushroom people went about their lives in daily fashion. The Castle Toadstool stood magnificently on the far end of the village. It was truly a remarkable day, one the villagers had grown quite accustomed to, as if an issue they've had to put up with for a long, long time had recently, and unexpectantly, ceased. Confined within the castle walls, a small mushroom person walked down a grand hall on his way to give a message to someone very important.

To say that this particular mushroom person was very similar to his toad brethren would be an overstatement. It was difficult for him as he was part of a race of people who almost all look exactly the same; so much so that even _they_ have a hard time distinguishing who from whom. Well this one in particular was determined to make a name for himself, prove himself as the one grain that stood out in the cup of sand. Servant to a royal family, captain of the royal guard, and personal friend to the kingdom's two greatest heroes, one of whom he was on his way to see now. Truly, he felt like his life was one great accomplishment.

He continued down the corridor until he came across a bright red door with a noticable 'M' emblem on it. He proceeded to knock on it, discovering it to be unlocked. Letting himself in, he called out: "YooHoo! Anyone home?" No answer. He continued to search the large bedroom. "You in here, big guy? I don't wanna be rude, but you've been pretty quiet lately, and the princess is starting to worry about-" It was then that he noticed the hero's pet, a large, green dinosaur-like reptile of sorts, napping on the bed with an envelope sticking out from underneath him. The little toad went over and nudged him ever so slightly. "Hey, wake up! What's that under you?" The creature awoke with a startle, causing him to shoot its long tongue out and attach to the toad; upon reflex, the reptile retracted his tongue inevitably swallowing the poor mushroom full, and seconds later the dinosaur-thing layed an egg, which broke open to reveal the toad alive, intact, and just a little queasy.

The toad then jumped off the bed and began berating the reptile. "Do you always have to think with your tongue? Do you know how smelly it is in there?!" The reptile responded with a sorrowful-sounding _"Yoshi..."_ and nudged the toad with his large head. "Alright, alright... Just don't do that to me again. Now what's that under you?" Toad picked up the envelope, opened it, read its contents, and instantaneously ran out in a panic.

Outside, at the castle gardens, the second of the two heroes could be found napping under the large hedge sculpture in the center. He didn't exactly resemble a hero, looking more like some sort of serviceman with his green newsie hat with an 'L' on it and dark-blue overalls. He was fairly squat, but compared to his brother, he was a lamppost. While he may not have looked like it, he was indeed one of the finest heroes his world had to offer; it was lucky for him that he'd been able to take it easy lately as his usual call to action has been absent as of late. His hat covering his eyes, he seemed to be enjoying his vacation.

He soon awoke to the sound of the little mushroom person running towards him, shouting his name. "LUIGI!" "Toad?" The man in green readjusted his cap and sat up as the sentient fungus waddled his way as fast as he could. "Luigi, I'm glad I found you! It's an emergency!" The green hero scratched his head in confusion. "It's your brother, Luigi: He's missing!" This news caused him to leap off the ground in shock. "Calm down, calm down! I found this note addressed to us in his room; he wants us to do something very important for him, but we have to keep it on the down-low." Luigi, while still concerned for his sibling, was seemingly more focused on what was behind Toad rather than him. "Luigi, are you listenin'?" Luigi made all sorts of gestures to try and get Toad to look behind him, but the midget portobello was too busy trying to make his point. "Luigi, this is no time for foolin' around! Mario is missing, and he has an assignment for us; one we can't tell anyone about. Not Daisy, not Toadette, not even Pea-" "Good morning Toad..."

Toad slowly turned around to see three women standing in curiosity. One was another toad, this one being his sister, with a little pink dress and plaits dangling off her mushroom cap. Another was a tall young woman in a pretty orange dress and short brown hair with a golden tiara decorated with flowers atop her head. Luigi could be seen attempting to smooth out his moustache at the sight of her. The final of the three, standing in the middle, was a pretty young female in an elegant pink dress and long, beautiful blonde hair, also having a tiara on top. Toad chuckled nervously as he tried to think of a way to explain this.


End file.
